helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai / Junjou cm / Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta
|japanese = デートの日は二度くらいシャワーして出かけたい/純情cm/今夜だけ浮かれたかった |released = July 18, 2018 |genre = J-pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |label = |Last = Teion Yakedo / Shunrenka / I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ 3rd Single (2018) |Next = }}Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai / Junjou cm / Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (デートの日は二度くらいシャワーして出かけたい/純情cm/今夜だけ浮かれたかった; I Want to Shower Twice Before I Go Out on the Day of My Date / Innocent cm / I Wanted to Be Festive Just for Tonight) is Tsubaki Factory's 4th single. It was released on July 18, 2018 in 7 editions: 3 regular and 4 limited."つばきファクトリー 4thシングル 7月18日(水)発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-22. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card of 10 kinds depending on the jacket (30 in total). Limited Edition SP included an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai #Junjou cm #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Instrumental) #Junjou cm (Instrumental) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Junjou cm (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Dance Shot Ver.) #Junjou cm (Dance Shot Ver.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao Single Information ;Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko"つばきファクトリー" (in Japanese). HIGH-ENERGY. 2018-07-18. *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;Junjou cm *Lyrics and Composition: Ohashi Riko *Arrangement: hisakuni *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/1019364360756420608 *Dance Choreography: NANOIhttps://twitter.com/nanoi_dance/status/1011841004498923520 *Music Video: Noda Tomoo ;Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition and Chorus: Nakajima Takuihttps://twitter.com/takuinakajima/status/1019228553072672768 *Arrangement: Sumikama Tomohiro *Music Video: Morita Ryo TV Performances *2018.07.09 The Girls Live (Junjou cm) *2018.07.16 The Girls Live (Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai) *2018.07.23 The Girls Live (Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta) Concert Performances ;Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ ;Junjou cm *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Final Ogata Haruna Sotsugyou Special (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ ;Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |July |11 |59,396 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2018-07/p/2/ |} Total reported sales: 59,396* Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 67,841* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |2 (59,976) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】KEN☆Tackey『逆転ラバーズ』が60,456枚を売り上げ現在首位　超僅差でつばきファクトリーが後を追う" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-07-19. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2018&month=07&day=30 |- |CDTV Original Ranking | align="center" |3 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TBSCDTV/status/1023252999429349377 |} Trivia *The single and the titles were first announced on The Girls Live on May 21, 2018.https://twitter.com/tsubaki2015_YA/status/998636988700942337 *Centimeter (センチメートル) in "Junjou cm" is word play for sentimental (センチメンタル), as the song is a sentimental ballad about the delicate sense of distance between the subject of the song and the classmate she has feelings for. *The music video for "Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta" was uploaded on YouTube at midnight between July 6 and July 7, 2018 in time for Tanabata, also known as the Star Festival, which is celebrated every July 7 in most of Japan.https://twitter.com/tsubakifac_uf/status/1015259943660748806M *For "Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta", the members wore yukata from the kimono chain store Suzunoya.https://twitter.com/kimonosuzunoya/status/1019385417701789696 *On July 13, 2018, Tsubaki Factory visited the Akagi Shrine in Tokyo to pray for the single's success."【イベントレポート】つばきファクトリー、浴衣姿でヒット祈願。小片「序盤から感動してしまって…」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2018-07-13. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 DVDs Category:Tsubaki Factory Singles Category:Tsubaki Factory DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:9 Members Line-Up